


who am I to diss a brie

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Destruction begets decay.





	who am I to diss a brie

Curds and whey are essentially destroyed milk. Molds, including but hardly limited to _Penicillium roqueforti_ , _P. glaucum_ , and of particular note _P. camemberti_ , are isolated from decaying organic matter. It is not actually a surprise, when Adrien thinks about it, that his pain-in-the-ass mentor, irritatingly insightful co-conspirator, and surprisingly cuddly power source primarily eats cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
